Tekken: Rise of Kazuya
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: Takes place in Tokyo, a year before the first King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Kazuya enters his last tournament before Tekken and has to deal with Yakuza's and his toughest opponent yet. Paul Phoenix...


**Tekken: The Rise of Kazuya**

_Kazuya Mishima, a man full of rage and anger set on one thing and one thing only in his life, revenge. To kill his father who had scarred him for life. Kazuya finished his training in Mishima Style Karate through his grandfather Jinpachi and set out around the world to become the greatest fighter. He defeated many opponents around the many stages of the world and came back to Tokyo Japan for his final tournament before he enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Little did he know, he would meet his greatest challenge yet. _

The flight from Hong Kong was a long one as the plane tires touched town on the black tarmac. Kazuya opened his eyes as he heard the voice of the pilot. _"We have touched down in Tokyo Japan, please stay in your seats until told. I hope you've enjoyed your flight." _Kazuya readjusted himself in his seat as he looked outside the window at the busy baggage handling crews. Kazuya had been busy with fighting for years now and even after the disappearance of Jinpachi he had to continue his quest for revenge, but he knew that Jinpachi's sudden disappearance was caused by Heihachi as his father happily assumed the position as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya also knew of his adopted brother who would never replace Kazuya. Lee wasn't strong enough and didn't have the power of the Mishima bloodline.

His fights in Tokyo had given him confidence that he couldn't be beaten, not by a human that is. Every bit of opposition that stood in his way either died or was beaten within an inch of their lives. Every fight made him stronger and he would need every ounce of strength to put his father under.

The plane taxied into the bridge area and Kazuya grabbed his duffle bag. He proceeded out of the airplane and into the busy airport, making his way out to the entrance area. The weather was hot as mirages could be seen in the distance. Kazuya waved down a taxi and entered the back seat. "Tokyo Heights Hotel." He said as he adjusted himself in the seat until he was comfortable.

"You got it." The driver said as he pulled off from the busy airport. "That's a pretty expensive hotel you goin' to fella." The driver said as he glanced up at the rearview mirror to catch a view of Kazuya. "You on business or somethin'?"

"I'm a fighter." Kazuya replied in a monotone voice as he kept his gaze out the window.

"A fighter?" The cabby said as he merged into traffic. "You must have had a lot of fights to afford that place. I used to be a boxer myself, but I never made it to the pros like I wanted to." The cabby looked at Kazuya through the rearview again to get a better look at him. "It's a hard life to live ya' kno'? To train everyday is like a fight in itself and then to fight someone is another whole level." The cabby smiled as he remembered the training. "But it's that kind of life that I miss. To train to fight and live for the next battle you'll find yourself in."

"I guess."

"If you don't mind me askin' sonny, what's your record? Mine was forty-two and eight."

"Undefeated." Kazuya replied once more in the same tone.

The cabby was surprised. "Wow, or are you a rookie? How many wins have you had?"

"I've lost count."

The cabby was now shocked, but kept his cool. "You're pullin' my leg kid. You mean to tell me that you've never be beaten in a fight?" The cabby waited for a response, but didn't get one. "That impressive, truly! Why don't you go into those freestyle fighting leagues?"

"I don't fight for the competition. I fight to show I am worthy for only one fight." Kazuya said as he looked at the cabby. "Do you know of any underground fighting tournaments?" He said finally showing a little more willingness to converse.

"Back in the day there used to be a lot of them." The cabby said with a smile. "Not too long ago a silver haired whipper snapper came through here and defeated some of the top fighters around here, but was beaten by an Aikido master. The boy did earn the name 'The Silver Devil' though and was respected highly." Kazuya knew of the nickname given to Lee and it surprised him that Lee could defeat some of the best fighters around Tokyo. Either he had improved greatly or this would be a walk in the park for him.

"Do you at least know anywhere where I can find that type of information?"

"Hmm…" The cabby said as he rubbed his beard. "Try the gyms and dojos around the city. Underground fights are illegal and deal with Yakuza bookies to set them up. So most invites are sent to some of the best fighters around the city, the heads of gyms and headmasters of dojos. It's been years since I've been to an underground fight to even watch one. I could use some money on the side and if you were in it, I'd put my money on you."

"You'd make a lot of money then."

The cabby chuckled. "I like you already boy! You've got that spunk that I used to have," The cabby calmed himself and grew somewhat serious. "And that same look in your eye that I had as well." The cabby pulled into the city streets. "That one fight that you are trying to prove yourself worthy of is based on revenge isn't it?" Kazuya looked away and out the window. "Kid, that path of a fighter is a long and lonely one. The world is cold enough already, but you don't have to live colder than the rest of us."

"It is my only means to live."

The cabby sighed deeply as he pulled up to the lavish hotel entrance. "Here we are." He looked back at Kazuya, seeing him clearly now. He felt sorry for Kazuya as he knew of the path of revenge himself.

"How much?" Kazuya said as he reached for his wallet.

"Free of charge." The cabby said as he turned back around. "Good luck to you in your up coming fights kid."

Kazuya stepped out of the cab with his bag and walked into the hotel. It was bright with white marble floors and pillars, with an overly large water fountain in front of two curving stair cases. Kazuya walked up to the receptionist as he looked around. "Welcome to Tokyo Heights! How may I help you today sir?"

"A room please." He said as he looked at the young girl as she looked for a vacant room. She was a small petite black haired teen that seemed like she was in college.

"Alright, we have one room open. That's three fifty a night. Is that alright with you, sir?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yes." Kazuya said as gave her his debit card.

"Right," She handed him a keycard for his room and his card after completing the transaction. "Eighth floor, room eight oh four. If you ever get hungry, our Traditional Style Japanese Kitchen is open until eleven. Bar doesn't close though. Please enjoy your stay here at Tokyo Heights!" She said with a bow.

Kazuya made his way to the gold elevators and waited for a lift. He took the time to look around and over at the entrance of the restaurant. A lot of people were in it and he decided within himself to have a meal there sometime. Kazuya heard the elevator doors open as he turned and made his way in them. He traveled up to the eighth floor and made his way into his room. It sported a bed with a comfy couch and beautiful view of Tokyo. It would do for the time he stayed in Tokyo.

He laid on the extremely comfortable bed and looked up at the ceiling. He suddenly felt the weight of his comfort and the stress on his body from fighting. He had no other choice but to give in to his body's desperate plea for actual rest.

_xxxx_

Kazuya awakened and sat up in bed with a stretch. He felt better than before as his body regained some of its energy. He turned on the TV to the news channel and saw a familiar face, one that he hated. _"In other news, Heihachi Mishima, Chairman of the Mishima Zaibatsu, has donated five million dollars to the World Wide Wild Foundation to help save endangered animals around the world." _Heihachi's picture switched to full screen before turning black as Kazuya turned off the TV.

He looked at the window and saw the sky was an orange bluish tint, signaling the end of the day. "Better start looking for some kind of tournament or this trip was a waste of my time." Kazuya pushed himself out of his bed and made sure he had money on hand in his wallet before he left his room. He made his way down and outside into the streets. He walked around and gazed into the stores and markets, but stopped when he came across a Tae Kwon Do dojo. He saw the students practicing techniques as he made his way in, taking off his shoes before stepping on the hard wooden floor.

"What can I do for you?" One of the teachers said as he walked up to Kazuya.

"Is the headmaster in?"

"No, but I can help you."

Kazuya looked around. "Do you know of any underground fighting tournaments around here?"

The teacher was surprised to hear such a question. "No, I do not. Are you looking for partake in one of these tournaments?" He said as he gauged Kazuya with his eyes.

"Yes." Kazuya said as his eyes met the teachers.

"Hmm…Sorry, but I cannot help you." The teacher felt an evil presence coming from Kazuya as he glared at him.

Kazuya turned and walked out of the dojo. He didn't think about the teacher as he walked around. He found three other dojos, but no luck on finding any information about any sort of underground tournament. The sky was pitch black now as he gave up on searching and decided to head to a club to relax some. It had been awhile since he had been to a nightclub and he had never been to one in Tokyo.

The streets were lined with the night owls of the city and clubs were everywhere. Kazuya had a knack for the nightlife as he walked down the sidewalk looking for a suitable joint to enjoy his downtime. He walked up to an eye catching club with two oversized bouncers at the door. Kazuya tried to walk into the club, but a bouncer blocked him off. "Private party." The bouncer gruffly said to Kazuya as he looked down at him.

Kazuya pulled out his wallet. "So how much do I have to pay you to get in?"

"Not a damn penny, cuz you ain't gettin' in."

Kazuya looked at the bouncer as he slipped away his wallet. "Just let me in and I won't hurt you." He said coldly, but calmly.

The bouncer took off his glasses and looked at Kazuya. "I don't give second chances." The bouncer said as he gripped Kazuya's shoulder, but felt his elbow broken inward. The bouncer's jaw shook in shock of the pain he was feeling. Another quick strike to his solar plexus put him down for the count as he hit the pavement with a sick thud. Kazuya looked over at the other bouncer who backed away quickly.

Kazuya made his way into the smoke filled club. Blinding lights and bumping techno played as girls in skimpy clothing danced with drunken dressed men. Kazuya ignored the looks he received and sat at the bar. "Sake, please." He said to the female bartender. She quickly handed him a whole bottle and glass in which Kazuya was surprised. She didn't even tell him how much. Kazuya paid no mind to her as he poured himself some sake.

The music was not much of his taste, but he'd deal with it for now. He finished his first drink quickly and poured another. "Hey stranger…" A female voice said in Kazuya's ear. A young female girl sat down next to him and moved closer to him. "I'm Lulu, what's your name?" She said to Kazuya was he smelt the alcohol on her breath. She was underage and drunk, two things Kazuya didn't prefer in women. Kazuya kept quiet, hoping the girl would leave him alone. "Aw, come on. I know you have a name." She said as she got closer and rested a hand on Kazuya's inner thigh. "Men that play hard to get turn me on…" She said in an erotic tone right in Kazuya's ear.

"_Hey!"_ A deep voice said behind them as the girl was grabbed by the arm.

"Ah! Hey! What are you doing?!" She said as she pulled away from the man.

"What the hell are you doing talking to this guy?! He isn't even Yakuza!" The man's eyes fell on Kazuya. "You must be the guy that messed up Chino out front, huh?" The man grinned as he took off his dress coat. "You got some balls comin' into a Yakuza party without an invitation, but you won't be leavin' here healthy, I tell you that." He stuffed a bawled fist into his open hand.

Kazuya downed his drink and stood, turning around to see the well built man with two goons on both sides of him. "What? You're the one who is unhealthy for me?" Kazuya grinned. "I highly doubt you can do anything against me. So please don't waste my time."

"Don't you know who you're talkin' too?!" One of the goons said.

"This is Naga Tanaki! One of the toughest fighters in the Yakuza and soon-to-be champion of the Underground Tokyo league! So you'd better watch your mouth or you'll end up in the nearest dumpster!"

Kazuya's ears perked up as he heard that statement. "An underground fighting league Champion? I'm guessing there is a tournament coming up soon?" Kazuya asked with interest.

"You damn right there is." Naga said. "Some of the top martial artists will be there."

"Is there anyway I can enter this tournament?"

"No." Naga said with an evil grin. "And even if you could, you wouldn't be able to with what is about to come to ya." Naga cocked his arm back and sent a crushing punch right into Kazuya's forehead. Kazuya smiled as the punch landed, but caused no damage to him. Naga yelped in pain as he felt his hand break. "What the hell?!"

"Is that so? Top martial artists are going to be there and I can't enter?" Kazuya said as he grinned. "I'll make sure that's two of us that won't be going then."

"What's wrong Naga?!" One of the goons said in worry.

"Get him Naga!" The other added.

Naga held his shattered hand and looked at Kazuya, but caught two lefts and a finishing right to the face. Naga stumbled back with his nose busted open and leaking blood profusely down his chin. He spit out three whole teeth and pieces of two shattered ones. Blood soon filled his mouth and spilt from the sides. "You'll…pay…" He said with his swollen mouth which slurred his speech. Naga rushed at Kazuya and swung with his broken hand, but missed as Kazuya ducked. Naga pivoted and came back around with a left haymaker only for his face to meet a spinning back fist. He could feel the inside of his cheek rip open from his teeth.

Kazuya decided to end the fight once and for all as he leapt into the air with a spinning roundhouse kick that connected flush. Kazuya dropped low with his spinning momentum and swept out one of Naga's legs and then the other, leaving him in the air. Kazuya ended the combo with a stiff kick that sent Naga's already airborne body across the room and into through a table with chairs.

Kazuya's grin faded as he looked around at handguns pointed at him from other Yakuza. "Cowards and their guns. Why don't you put your guns down and your fists up?" He said as he heard clapping and looked up as a man in a red suit with a long ponytail walked to the railing. "And who might you be?" Kazuya asked as he looked at the young man.

"I am Yoshiro Nakamura, head of the Nakamura Yakuza family." He said with a smile. "You defeated our man to represent us in the tournament, but you look like a man who knows when to take opportunities given to him, so let me offer you a temporary job."

"I'm listening."

"If you fight for us, I will give you thirty million of the hundred million dollar prize, but that is only if you win the tournament. Sounds good right? And trust me; I normally don't make deals like this one with people outside of Yakuza family."

"I don't care about the money, as long as I'm in the tournament."

Yoshiro was surprised. "You don't want thirty million dollars?" He said calmly.

"You can keep the money. I just want to fight." Kazuya said with a grin.

"I must admit," Yoshiro chuckled. "I thought every man had a price, but I guess I found one who doesn't. If fighting is worth more to you than money, so be it." Yoshiro tossed Kazuya a cell phone. "I'll call you tomorrow. Until then, have fun for the night and someone take Naga to a hospital."

Kazuya watched at a couple Yakuza helped a knocked out Naga out the door. He was in a tournament now with the Yakuza on his side. "This could get fun." Kazuya said as he took a swig from the sake bottle. He wondered if the competition would be more of Naga's type, or would it really be martial art masters at their best? Either way, he would stay undefeated and go on to kill his father.

_Heihachi…_


End file.
